Accurately determining user locations based on input from a user typically includes an inaccurate process with little flexibility. Analyzing multiple user locations with respect to external communications may include a complicated process that may be time consuming and require a large amount of resources. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.